pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximum Justice Up2
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * Grenade Launcher Attributes: * * * |type=Primary |grade= |released=16.7.0 |efficiency/_damage= 55 (Rifle) 15 (Gas Cloud) |fire_rate=98 (Rifle) 60 (Grenade Launcher) |capacity=32/64 (Rifle) 1/1 (Grenade Launcher) |mobility=110 |accuracy=Rifle Grenade Launcher |range = Rifle Grenade Launcher |upgrades= N/A (Final upgrade) |theme=Police themed |cost= 265 (Initially) 25 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 21 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 update. It is the second ad final upgrade of the Maximum Justice. It is obtained for a limited time from the Tactical Police Trader Van. Appearance It features both a black/orange rifle and underbarrel grenade launcher. It has a black collapsible stock with a grey buckle on the stock. The receiver is mainly black, sporting a black pistol grip, trigger, ejection port, and a grey magazine. It also features black/orange iron sights on orange rails. Underneath the handguard, is a black grenade launcher. At the front, there is a muzzle. When the grenade launcher is fired, a blue grenade with white smoke emitting out will be fired from the grenade launcher. Upon landing, it will grow to a medium-sized gas cloud. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user brings the rifle closer and will aim it an angle. Strategy The rifle deals considerable damage, has a fast firing rate, and has an average magazine capacity. The grenade launcher and the gas grenades has a moderate DPS with it dealing low damage at 3 second intervals. Tips *The weapon is effective at all ranges, however, due to the lack of a scope. Firing in bursts can help with hitting enemies at long range. *Due to its short capacity, reload often after every battle. **In addition, be on a lookout for ammo packs when around in battle. *It is effective at weakening enemy's armor. *Circle your target and aim for the head for the best kill time. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *The grenades function similar to those of the Tear Gas Launcher and the Instigator, meaning fire against a group of enemies in order to disorientate them. *This is great for setting up traps around corners *The gas cloud that forms after being fired is useful for covering corridors and entrances. **This is more effective when firing the grenade launcher in front of an enemy point, as they will have difficulty getting through the smoke, or seeing through it. *Try not to waste your grenades in battle as you only get 2. *When the enemy is suppressed, have others move in for the kill. *Fire the grenade launcher when enemies are near a point such as a flag or capture point, as it makes it more difficult for them to escape once they have entered the gas cloud. *The grenade launcher can serve as a good escape weapon when chased by users, fire it in the direction of where the pursuers are. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. *Strafe while jumping to minimize the damage from the weapon. *Try wasting the ammo of the user, leaving them vulnerable from an attack when they are reloading. *Flank around the user then use a melee weapon to deal quick damage and then pull back. *Avoid both the shots and the gas cloud once it has been deployed. *Engage the user when the user is reloading. *Try not to move backwards in a match with one as there could be a thick cloud waiting. *Keep moving, it is particularly weaker against movement. *Don't worry if you are taking damage from the gas cloud, as it is minimal. **If you are low on health, it is advised to avoid the cloud. Attributes *'Automatic' *'Grenade Launcher': Fires grenades from the grenade launcher that deploys a gas cloud that can slow down and disorientate users. Grenade Launcher Attributes: *'Smoke': Deploys a thick cloud of gas, which can act to visually impair the enemy's line of sight, as well as dealing 3 /3 sec when an enemy is inside. *'Stuns Target': Decreases the enemy's turing speed by 20% as well as cause some visual disorientation. *'Slows Down Target': Decreases the enemy's movement speed by 20% when inside the cloud and 8% when out of the cloud for 4 seconds.. Upgrades N/A Supported Maps *Bank Robbery *Escort Theme *Military themed Weapon Setups Use a melee weapon with high mobility to traverse through the map quickly. Trivia *It is based off of the assault rifle with an FN40L grenade launcher. *According to its weapon description, it was donated from Pixelarican military forces to law enforcement agencies to combat high risk criminal activity. External Links *Buckle/Sling - [PMG Snipes and -Fawkz-] Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Smoke Category:Stuns Targets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Upgrades Category:Trader's Van